Rebirth
by Lt.chris
Summary: New years 2026, the Sniper Crew is unstabable ever since Sly Cooper has disabered. Now Interpol is after them and they have no idea why other then the millions of dollars they stole. By Lightning Fox Studio
1. New kid on the block

(I do not own any Sly Cooper characters, and if they were not in the Sly series then they are mine)

**0001 hours, 1/1/2026**

**Paris, France**

**Downtown hotel**

New Years Eve, the perfect time to stage a heist. A lot of stuff was happening, so no

one noticed the two black figures enter the roof of a really fancy hotel. The figures were

the infamous Sniper Crew lead by the newest Thief Lord Chris Riddle. Now he was

crawling silently threw an air duct with his spotter and best friend Michal Tarpley. Both

had on full black suits with silenced weapons and the latest in high teck CQB

technology. Chris was 32 years old then as well as Tarpley (as Chris calls him), except

Chris was a Husky and Tarpley was a Wolf who had used too much hair dye and was

now a dark _permanent_ (Idiot) blue. As they crawled threw the vent, they heard the

voices of the partiers who sounded like they had drinking to many bears. After 2

minuets of crawling, got to the master bedroom. Finding it empty, Chris and Tarpley got

out of the vent and started ransacking the room of any thing valuable in the black

market. Tarpley seceded in finding the owner's vault and Chris got $20,000 worth of

rubes and gold on the wardrobe. Suddenly, outside got quiet and Chris whispered to

Tarpley, "Grab the whole vault, we'll go throw it later." Muffled voices were heard and

sounded like some cops had crashed the party. Suddenly, a police copter was outside

of the apartment and had a powerful light trained at the master bedroom window. Chris

Looked at Tarpley and like brothers grabbed their silenced weapons, manly MP7s and

M1911A1 Colts. The vent was out, the copter would see them trying to scale back down

the building, so they had to us the front door. Again Chris turned to Tarpley and said,

"Stick to my tail and don't waver." Chris know Tarpley would fallow him to the top of the

world, and had in 2020 up Mt. Everest, and trusted his judgment. Both turned to the

door and bent down into low crouches like they learned in US Airborne special ops

school. The voices of the cops was louder now and bolt of the door clicked open and

the door opened a crack. That was the go signal. Both Chris and Tarpley shot

forwarded and shouldered the door open with Chris in the lead. Chris knocked over the

cop, a fat pig, and ran for the large window with Tarpley behind him. Chris and Tarpley

fired several shots into the window and slammed into the window at full speed. They

sailed throw the air some how managed to grab onto the landing skis of the police

copter. They climbed in eliminated the crew before landing. Five feet before they hit the

ground, they jumped out and the copter crooned into the street out of central. They ran

down a side ally and found Chris's custom 2010 Camaro SS. The Camaro was jet black

and had on the trunk a white outline of two sniper rifles crossed behind a skull. After 20

minutes of high speed driving they were at their hide out in a small complex under a

bridge near the river. The rest of the Crew was waiting for them: Lee Byers the Fox, one

of Chris and Tarpley's best friend, ex-cop, and hand to hand specialist; Tray Sanders

the Wolf, knife export and Sniper; and Noah Cederman the Falcon, driver and computer

expert. The loot was quickly sorted and placed in small vaults around the 4 rooms of the

hideout. Everyone gathered in the living room/command room/cafeteria to review the

last heist. "Man, you actually jumped out of a window?" asked Lee, "What do they teach

you guys in Airborne school?" Tarpley was in the back smoking a cigar, "It was fun, you

should try it some time." Suddenly the power shut off, Chris had a night vision scoop

out so he could see around the room. Every one grabbed what they could and moved

into the escape tunnel. Tray was closing the hatch when the front door burst open and

Interpol SWAT members came running in with assault rifles. Everyone double timed it

down the tunnel to the garage which held Chris's Camaro and a 2014 Chevy Silverado

that had been striped down and had armour and weapons attached to make the

dreaded SSC(Silverado Sniper Crew) Assault truck. In the bed of the truck was a turret

from a older retired M2 Bradley APC. Lee jumped into the bed and aimed at the tunnel

so no SWAT members could get them. Noah sat in the drivers seat of the Silverado and

Tarpley followed Chris into his Camaro. Tray, however, got on his 2010 Yamaha YZF-

R1 LE and activated the garage door to open. Outside, waiting for them was 20 police

cars. The data computer built into Chris's Camaro identified one of the cops as chief

inspector Carmelita Fox as well as her third rate side-kick inspector Eli Cooper. Eli

claimed to be related to the former Sly Cooper and was helping Interpol track down

criminals that have escape them for too long. Now he had succeeded in finding their

last hideout, so that left on choose, and the Sniper Crew was going to use it. Since Lee

had the M242 25mm chain gun armed, he started firing at the cars. He also fired several

smoke grenades, covering them so they couldn't be hit from above. Carmelita and Eli

were already out of the way so instead they retreated up the river to get out of the fire.

Everyone hit the accelerator and Chris even did his Camaro's signature wheelie. 10

hours later they were heading north at nearly 200 MPH to a small airport where they

kept their C-130H transport aircraft. As they got closer, the gate opened as the owner

saw them coming. Suddenly a bolt of electricity slammed into Chris's Camaro causing it

to short circuit. One also hit the Silverado and Tray's YZF-R1 LE. Their engines and

weapons died and over 30 Interpol members ran up to them and arrested them. 2 miles

away Carmelita and Eli were watching this unfold with smiles, they got them.

(What does Interpol want the SC for and who exactly is Eli?)

(Wait for chapter 2 and you will know!)


	2. Jail Break!

**1006 hours 1/1/2026**

**Paris, France**

**Interpol headquarters**

Lee woke with a start, unknowing what had happened lately. He hurt all over as if a truck had hit him. Looking around his cell, Lee saw Chris, Tarpley, Trey, and Noah who were getting up from their small nap. Tarpley was the first to speak, "Man, the last time I slept that good was basic training." Which if you want to know you hit the bed around 11 p.m. and wake up around 4 a.m. "We all know that." said Chris. Everyone got up and started looking for ways to get out. Trey studied the lock, while Chris and Lee tried to pry the bars out off the window.

After 15 minutes of getting nowhere, they gave up and sat down on the floor. Suddenly Trey sat up and asked, "Did you hear that?" Chris heard it too, a small beeping noise. Tarpley got up and walked to the window. Looking out he saw a small black object stuck to the bars of the window and it was beeping. "Shit!" He yelled as he flung himself back and 3 seconds later, the bomb went off. Noah got up and yelled, "What the hell was that!" Lee was about to say something, when a turtle with glasses and a crash helmet came up to the hole that used to be the window, "Well, you coming or not?"

The Crew didn't need to be asked twice. Once they got out, they found their saver had disappeared. "I wonder who that was." Asked Lee, before anyone could answer, alarms went off to announce their escape. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get out of the way. Several police officers were in the way and Trey being faster jumped them before they could get their side arms out to get them. However, Trey failed get the last one who put a well placed round into Trey's gut. By this time Lee was got there and after seeing his friend fall, he punched the officer so hard the he flew back nearly 3 yards.

Trey was down but managed to get himself up onto his elbow. "Go, or you wont get out of here." Chris hated that badly, "No, ether we go as a team or we don't go at all!" Nevertheless, deep down Chris know they had to leave him. The bullet wound was deep and Trey was bleeding allot. "Just go and don't look back, I will stop anyone who tries to get you." Trey garbed one of the cop's fallen side arms and waited. Chris stud up and snapped of a crisp solute then ordered the team to move out.

Trey sat there, waiting for his death to slowly come. No one came his way so the only thing to do was either bleed to death or shoot himself. Bleeding took too long and shooting himself was not going to happen. Then he heard a rustling sound and managed to bring the sidearm to bear. A large paw came out from behind him and grabbed the sidearm out of his hand.

Chris, Lee, Tarpley, and Noah ran as fast as they could to the impound lot where the SSC and the Camaro were being held. Somehow they got on the roof and got a good view of Paris. Chris looked out and spotted the impound lot almost 6 city blocks over, "Man, it can take too long to get there. Shesh, the last time I did that was boot camp." "There's a short cut across the river."

Everyone turned around to see the turtle with the crash helmet standing…err…sitting, because he is in a wheelchair, on the other side of the building. "I can get you over there if you guys help me." Chris, since he was in charge, thought about it, "I think we can get there ourselves." "Right, you guys were just fine in your little cell back there, besides you haven't heard my proposal." "One moment," with that every one started shouting at each other then they stopped as if nothing had happened, "Fine, get us over to our vehicles and we'll hear you out."

That pleased the turtle greatly, "Good, see that dock down there, you Mark V Special Operations Craft is down there." Tarpley, who from years of being one of the greatest spotters, spotted the sleek black craft with its pirate flag, "How did you guys get it here? We left it in San Diego at our safe house." "I called up a few people and the police found it yesterday, apparently all of your safe houses were hit simultaneously and some one broke the number one rule in this world: Don't tell on _anyone_, they might not be friendly next time."

"Amen to that, any idea who it might be?" asked Lee. Before the turtle could answer, someone interrupted him on his ear piece, "Look, I don't want to be rude, but we will miss our rendezvous and by the way, my names Bentley." With that, Bentley jumped off the edge of the building and used the rocket busters in his chair to get across the street to the building on the other side.

Suddenly two bolts of electricity came out of nowhere and slammed into ground near the Crew. Everyone turned around the see Carmelita and Eli standing on the building next door, "Freeze!" yelled Carmelita, but the Crew had already jumped of the building onto various landing points, "Why don't they ever freeze!" Eli cracked a smile and said, "Maybe they feel threatened with a shock pistol and a shock cane." Just like his brother Sly, Eli always found a joke in everything.

"Why did I get stuck with you in sniper school with you?" Chris and Tarpley stud on a fire escape, trying to find a way to get to the river. "Oh I don't know, maybe it because we volunteered." Chris ignored Tarpley's smart alack remark. "Let's go." Chris activated his com as he climbed down the fire escape, "Lee, are you there?" "Ya, I'm half way to the Mk V now via roof top." Tarpley turned to Chris and asked, "How are we going to get there ourselves?"

Noah stud in an ally looking out into the street, waiting for the right time to sprint across. Noah poked his head out for a few seconds and determined that now was the time. He shoot out from his cover at full speed and sled over the hood of a car parked on the side of the rood. But he accidentally set of the alarm, "Crap!" That got the attention of everyone within ear shot. He ran at full speed down a side ally and kept running.

As Noah ran down the alley, he picked up a wooden base ball bat. He stopped at the entrance of the alley to see if anyone was coming. He saw two Interpol cops running down the street towards him. _Good,_ he thought, _two unexpected cops walking into my trap._ Once they were close, Noah quickly jumped out and hit both in the face with the bat. Turning around he wished he had looked be for he had jumped for a whole platoon of cops were waiting for him with guns.

Most of them cared small calibre pistols, like Beretta M9s, but a few of them had FAMAS-G2s with ACOG scopes. Suddenly, a cloud of 9mm and 5.56mm round came flying at Noah. Noah quickly grabbed a M9 from one of the cops he had knocked out and jumped behind a car parked on the road. Bullets riddled the car with holes and Noah had to flatten himself on the ground in order not to get hit.

Noah reached around and fired 5 rounds from the M9s 15 round clip. His shots went wide, but he managed to hit an officer who had a FAMAS-G2. Noah then laid down on his stomach and started firing from under the car. Then he heard a new sound, the sound of two Mini-UZIs on full auto and a high calibre assault rifle. Soon all the cops were dead and Noah stud up to see if he could find his savers. On a roof not far away he saw Lee waving at him and a very familiar arctic fox standing next to him.

Noah managed to get up on the roof via a fire escape. Once there, he found Lee holding a 7.62mm Kel-Tec RFB with a holographic sight. Lee stepped forwarded and slapped Noah on the shoulder, "Have fun being shot at?" Noah ignored him and turned his attention to the arctic fox, "Hey Lilly, nice to see you got my message." Lilly didn't say anything, only stared at him and handed him a large revolver. Noah cracked a smile as he griped the custom grip of his favourite gun: The Smith & Wesson 500.

Lilly also handed him some spare moon clips and a ear com. Once the ear com was in, Noah clicked it on and heard the countless bickering of Chris and Tarpley, "Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to get to the Mk V now!" Lee walked to the other side of the roof and then ran at full sprint to the other edge and jumped onto the next building, "This way!"

Soon everyone was on the Mk V and with Noah at the controls, because he's the team vehicle expert, was heading down the river to Bentley's rendezvous. As they approached the rendezvous a large ship came into view. On the deck, the crew saw Bentley waving at them to go to the front of the boat. As soon as Noah was in front of the boat, whose name is _Lady Dragon_, the front opened up to allow them to drive the Mk V into it.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**How's that for a jail break? Now you all might be wondering who Lilly is and I will give you more details in the next chapter. I can't give anything away now, but she will play a big role in upcoming chapter. Ya know, I would really hate to be working for Carmelita right now.**


End file.
